Pair Me Up
by IncessantOblivion
Summary: A collection of oneshots following the storyline of Imagine. If you liked Imagine, you'll like these. Pairings: NejiTen, NaruHin, ShikaIno & SasuSaku.
1. The Obvious Sublety

**A/N: This story is going to be a collection of oneshots following the storyline of Imagine...sort of like a prolonged conclusion because I just can't get enough of these pairings :p! I hope you like them!  
**

**The Obvious Subtlety **

TenTen bit her lip as she studied her appearance in the full-length mirror. She was nervous. Sure, she'd seen herself looking like this all the time, but in the privacy of her own home. No one else had ever seen her looking like this. Everyone saw her as a battle-tough kunoichi, not as a woman. But she looked like a woman now.

"Damn, TenTen, you're going to have jaws dropping when you step out like that!" Ino teased as she appeared in the mirror behind TenTen.

TenTen ran her hands across the silky fabric of her pink kimono. "What are you talking about? You and Sakura look amazing! And Hinata!"

"Yes, yes, but no one's ever seen you like this! If I was a boy, I'd have an erection right about now!"

TenTen blushed furiously as she twirled around to face Ino. "Ino Yamanaka!"

Ino laughed, unashamed, as Sakura approached them, shaking her head in reproach. "Don't listen to Ino, TenTen. She can't help the fact that she has abnormal hormone levels." Ino grinned and shrugged as Sakura continued. "But she is right about one thing. You look gorgeous!"

TenTen smiled shyly. "Thanks, Sakura, but you too look really great as well!"

"Yes, but we don't have to!" Ino started. "We have men! You, TenTen, don't. We have both lost our virginity and you haven't even been kissed yet!"

Sakura blushed. "Ino! Shut up!"

TenTen giggled as Ino shrugged. "No one cares if you and Sasuke get busy. Hell, I don't blame you! No one can resist _that_ for an extended amount of time!"

"Yes, but you don't have to tell everyone! You may love telling everyone and anyone about your sex life, but I like my privacy!" Sakura was getting angry. Not good. Hinata wouldn't be too happy if Ino and Sakura got into a fight. And they had fist fights.

"Don't worry, Sakura! I won't tell anyone! I think it's…nice." Kami, she really did need to get out more! Nice? What was she, thirteen?

Sakura calmed down and smiled at TenTen. "Oh, I don't mind if you know, TenTen. I'm not ashamed of it or anything."

"Not ashamed of what?" Hinata asked innocently as she walked in the room.

"Um…" Sakura started nervously, but Ino beat her to it.

"Not ashamed of the fact that she and Sasuke have done the dirty."

"Ino, you Pig!" Sakura yelled.

Ino didn't look apologetic. "Spare me!" She turned back to Hinata. "You can join TenTen in her virginal purity. Well, until tonight away."

Hinata blushed. "Um…I'm not a virgin."

"_WHAT!"_ The three bridesmaids yelled simultaneously.

Of all people, Hinata was the one person TenTen thought would remain a virgin until her wedding night.

Sakura looked about ready to choke on her own saliva. "You mean with_ Naruto_?"

Hinata blushed even more and looked down. "Um…y-yes. You're not mad are you?"

Sakura laughed and hugged Hinata. "Of course not! I'm just shocked that Naruto was able to impress you enough to have done that with you and not tell me about it in minute detail the next day!"

Hinata looked relieved and embarrassed at the same time. "Oh…I'm glad he didn't." She said in a small voice.

Ino grinned. "Why?"

"W-well…it was kind of awkward and clumsy."

Ino shrugged. "It's always like that at first. You have to get used to it. I can't really remember it though. I was about fifteen when I lost mine."

"_Fifteen_?" TenTen squeaked. She was a few months off nineteen and she hadn't even been kissed yet!

Ino shrugged. "Yeah. It was my first boyfriend. I was curious, so was he, so BAM!" She turned to Sakura. "So what about you?"

Sakura groaned. "I'm not really into trading sex stories, but whatever." Her eyes shut and she sighed dreamily. "Sasuke and I didn't plan it either. We'd been getting more…physical and one night we were making out on the bed and it kind of went from there."

TenTen's eyes widened at the thought of Sakura and Sasuke getting…physical. Sure, she assumed they kissed and stuff and Sasuke _was_ a very attractive guy, it's just that she'd never _seen_ it. Sasuke didn't seem one for public affection.

Hinata smiled and her blush intensified. "It happened for me in much the same way. Naruto took me out one night before he had to leave on a particularly dangerous S-rank mission and he was really sweet and when we went home…" She broke off as she tried to contain her blush.

Ino laughed and put her arm around Hinata's shoulders. "Technically you may not be a virgin, but you'll always be a blushing virgin at heart!"

Hinata and Sakura laughed with her as they all made their way out the door. TenTen paused as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She couldn't help but feel left out. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino had all found their perfect matches, but she hadn't even had one boyfriend yet. And it was all because she was stuck on the guy she could never have. She knew it would never happen. He was _way_ too good for her. She was just the average kunoichi from an average family with average talents, average looks and an average amount of money. He was from one of Konoha's most prestigious clans. He was high class. He was powerful. He was rich. He was respected. He was gorgeous. He was way above her in every way, former team mate or not. She knew she should just let it go and find someone else to love, but as she stared at her reflection she couldn't help but hope that Neji would notice her today.

* * *

Neji could not help but smile at the look of nervous anticipation on Naruto's face as he waited for his bride. The expressions on the faces of his groomsmen varied. Uchiha Sasuke was looking as bored as usual and seemed as though he'd rather be killing something. Hatake Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise (his expression was concealed behind his ever-present mask). Lee was practically leaping in excitement, going on about 'blossoming youth.' 

Through Sakura and Hinata, Neji knew that Naruto had also wanted Jiryara to be a groomsman, but he'd adamantly refused. That was just like the perverted old man, but Naruto was probably too excited to care. Ever since the engagement he'd been jumping off walls. Figuratively speaking, of course, though Neji wouldn't put it past the Kyuubi container.

The music started and the congregation rose. Neji was seated on the first row, as part of the immediate family, so it was a while before he saw the first member of the bridal party. Sakura was stunning in her soft pink, silk kimono, hair unbound. He smiled at her, but she only had eyes for her Uchiha. It had always been that way. Though letting go of her had hurt at first, he was glad he did now. She literally radiated happiness.

He looked at Sasuke and noticed how his hard composition softened as he looked at her. Neji could tell that Sasuke was madly in love with her, even if he looked exactly the same to everyone else. Neji was just glad he'd managed to let himself open up to Sakura before he lost her forever. He didn't much care for Sasuke's feelings in the matter. He just wanted Sakura to be happy. And now she was.

Next was Ino, who also looked fetching in her pink kimono. That was no surprise. Ino Yamanaka had always taken pride in her appearance, though he didn't quite know why. Shikamaru hardly noticed, much less cared.

But as beautiful as the first two bridesmaids were, nothing could have prepared him for the sight of the third. TenTen. He'd never seen his former team mate in anything but long shorts and a baggy tank top. Her hair was always fastened in two practical buns. She was a tough girl. Of course he knew TenTen was a female, but she'd never seemed like one. But this…

Her kimono hugged womanly curves he never knew she had. Her chocolate hair was unbound and swirled around her shoulders down to her waist, slightly curling at the ends. She had pink, full lips, a cute, small nose and captivating brown eyes that he'd never noticed before. She looked fragile and soft, not hard and tough like she usually did. He had the most absurd notion to protect her, though he knew she was well capable of doing that herself.

Neji's mouth went dry as his eyes trailed down her inviting figure. How could he have never noticed this before?

Then she smiled. It was like the sun coming out after an endless night of darkness. But the smile wasn't for him. His eyes strayed from TenTen's surprising beauty to the person she was smiling at. A man. He was tall, fairly good looking and had chocolate hair like TenTen's. Who was he?

Neji froze as she passed him and gave him a small, timid smile. Normally he'd be reading her slightest movements and figuring out what she was thinking, more out of habit than anything else, but at that moment all he could do was blink and stare.

A couple of seconds later she was out the front standing next to Ino, smiling at Lee, who was grinning back emphatically. It was then Neji noticed that Hinata had already walked down the aisle.

He mentally kicked himself as he sat down. He missed seeing his cousin walk down the aisle at her wedding because he was distracted by a girl! TenTen, no less!

_What is wrong with me?_

He didn't think he'd ever been that distracted by a _girl!_ Not even Sakura!

But Hinata did look beautiful. She hadn't stopped smiling. He knew the only way this day could have been better for her was if her younger sister, Hanabi, had not been away on a six month mission in the Land of Snow. It was duty before all else in Konoha. At least everyone else Hinata and Naruto knew and loved had turned up. Naruto and Hinata were Konoha's golden couple after all.

But as the ceremony progressed and Naruto made an idiot out of himself, Neji found his eyes drifting towards TenTen more often than he liked.

* * *

TenTen looked at Neji out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at her. He seemed to be looking at her a lot. 

But she wasn't going to get her hopes up. It didn't matter what she wore, Neji would always see her as tomboy TenTen, the tough chick that used to be on his team. Heck, he probably thought her pathetic for attempting to appear graceful and womanly. So unlike Sakura. She seemed to be able to balance her life perfectly. She was a kick-ass ninja, but she also looked good while she did it. She was feminine. She wore close-fitting clothes and her pink hair made her look gentle and fragile. TenTen had tried on some tighter ninja clothes, but felt embarrassed as she looked at herself in the mirror in change room. If she was embarrassed just by herself, there was no way she'd be able to wear stuff like that in public. She felt safe in her baggy, formless clothes. She didn't have the figure for clothes like that. Her breasts were too large. She didn't see how Ino could stand hers. They always got in her way. They'd be a hazard if she didn't cover them up. Sakura was so lucky to have small ones. She could wear practically anything without appearing skanky and could move around freely without having to worry about knocking herself out. She was fit, but her waist wasn't as narrow as Sakura's or Hinata's. Ino was quite curvaceous, but she had the attitude to pull it off. She'd just look like a girl who couldn't cover herself up properly. Her legs were powerful. She was used to running and jumping and using her legs for various taijutsu moves. They were muscular, not nice and slim like Sakura's and Hinata's.

The only physical feature she loved of hers was her hair. She never wore it out in public and it would probably be more practical for her profession if she cut it shorter, but every time she tried, she couldn't follow through. Her long hair was her last shred of womanhood. It made her feel like a woman in a man's world. If she cut her hair short, what was separating her from them then? Besides her breasts, of course.

TenTen focused her attention back on Naruto and Hinata. They were so cute together. Naruto was very handsome and Hinata was positively beautiful. How she'd love to have a guy who made his love for her so obvious. But guys never looked at her twice. She was too much like them to catch their eye. She knew that was her fault, but every time she attempted to appear more like a woman in her profession, she felt so self-conscious that she couldn't go through with it. Even now she felt awkward. She didn't like the way people had looked at her when she walked down the aisle. She didn't like the way they gaped. She didn't like the way their eyes followed her. It made her feel like there was something wrong with her. When she wore baggy clothes and tied her hair up no one noticed her.

She was invisible.

* * *

Neji was nodding absentmindedly at Lee's asinine chatter as he watched TenTen fling herself into the arms of the tall, chocolate-haired guy she'd smiled at earlier. He watched as he picked her up and twirled her around. He watched as she laughed with him and wouldn't let go. He watched and felt an unwelcome emotion rise in his chest like a tidal wave, threatening to crash and destroy his perfect composure. 

He was jealous. He'd tried to dismiss it as protectiveness. She had been his trusted team member for years and his trusted friend even longer. But the raw anger he felt at the thought of her belonging to any guy other than Lee or him was too strong to pass off as mere protectiveness.

Sure, he'd kept a close eye on TenTen over the years, made sure she was always okay. He had remained close to her and Lee even though they were no longer team mates. But he'd never really noticed her…as a person. As a woman. She was…TenTen. She was always there. But now he'd seen her like _this_ and now there was a threat that she wouldn't always be there, he started to think back on their team's years of friendship and notice the difference her presence made.

Like now. Lee was being Lee and Gai was being Gai and he was ignoring both of them. But when TenTen was there, Lee calmed down slightly, Gai wasn't so weird (he had to behave like a gentleman somewhat) and she always made sure Neji talked. She engaged him in interesting conversation about various jutsus and battle techniques. Anything to do with their profession. Anything they had in common. Anything safe.

But he didn't really know_ her_. He didn't know what her favorite color was. He didn't know if she was allergic to anything. He didn't know what food she liked. He didn't know what her family was like. He didn't know what she did when she wasn't training or on a mission. And for some reason, he wanted to.

TenTen ran up to them with a huge smile on her face, pulling along the guy by his hand. He was laughing as he followed her. Neji felt the urge to growl and he had no idea why.

When she reached them she was breathless. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement, but she wouldn't stop smiling. He was breathless from the sight of her.

"TenTen! Your youth as finally blossomed! After so much time!" Gai cried as tears ran down his cheeks.

_Here we go again…_

Lee, not missing a beat, continued for his former sensei. "Our beautiful TenTen! I am so happy for you!"

Neji raised an eyebrow as TenTen giggled. Usually she'd hit them over the head. She must be in a good mood. Because of that guy, no doubt.

"I'm assuming these are your team mates, TenTen." The guy said as he smiled at TenTen. "Let me guess…" He walked forward and looked at Gai. "You must be Gai-sensei."

Gai straightened up. "Yes, that would be me!" He smiled and struck a pose that made TenTen laugh.

The guy smiled and looked at Lee. "And you must be Rock Lee."

"That would be me!" Lee replied as he struck a similar pose to that of Gai's. TenTen giggled more. Never had he seen her so carefree.

Then the guy looked at him. Neji kept his face blank. He was way too old for TenTen. He looked at least twenty-five.

"And you must be Neji Hyuga. I must say it is an honor to meet you. I could hardly believe it when TenTen said she knew you so well."

Neji nodded in acknowledgment to his words, but did nothing further. Why should he?

TenTen grinned and tugged his sleeve like a little girl. Neji thought his heart would burst from the tenderness that welled up within him.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Neji! Be nice!" She chided.

She was just too adorable. "TenTen, I do not need to be polite to people I do not know."

TenTen blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry! Guys, this is my brother, Kyron."

Neji almost lost his composure and gaped at her. Her _brother_? He didn't even she had a brother! He'd never seen him around. He must not live in Konoha. No wonder TenTen had looked so happy when she'd seen him.

_How could I have missed something so obvious?_

Because he was jealous. Jealous over nothing.

"He lived in the Land of Waves even since I was eleven. He moved there when he was eighteen. I've only seen him about four times during those seven years!"

Kyron smiled. "I could never get away. There's so much to do there! So when I saw this opening, I took it! I was so eager to meet TenTen's friends! She'd told me so much about you guys!"

Lee straightened and bowed. "It is an honor to meet our TenTen's elder brother!"

Gai repeated the gesture and then grinned mischievously. "So, uh, what did TenTen tell you about us? Did she mention how we are the most handsome ninja around?"

Neji smirked. They were about as handsome as fungus under a rock. Maybe they'd have more of a chance if they did something about those eyebrows and that hair.

Kyron grinned with TenTen as they exchanged a look. "Well…she didn't say _you _two were the most handsome Konoha ninja."

"Kyron, shut up!"

Neji narrowed his eyes. Who else did she think was the most handsome Konoha ninja? Why did he care anyway?

"Ah, TenTen, you're letting the team down!" Gai said.

"No, Gai, she's letting your ego down." Neji replied for her.

Gai shook his head at Neji. "Ah, Neji, just you wait. Soon it will be your time to blossom!"

TenTen giggled. "Come on, Lee! They need to take pictures now!" She grabbed Lee's hand and pulled him away, leaving Neji with Kyron and Gai. The latter vanished a second later.

_Great, what am I supposed to say to him? _

For once in his life he wished Lee or Gai were there to fill in the silence, even if it was annoying.

Kyron smiled at him. "So…um…how is my sister? I've asked her, but TenTen will always say she's okay, even if she isn't."

"I do not find it prudent to discuss the personal matters of a comrade with someone I do not know or trust." He didn't really know anyway. Sure, she seemed happy enough, but he didn't know what went on in her head anymore than what he could decipher from her movements. His relationship with TenTen wasn't like the one Sakura and Naruto had. They knew everything about each other and knew when something was wrong with the other in an instant. He'd never let himself get close enough to anyone to have that sort of relationship.

"Okay…" He turned around and looked to where TenTen was having pictures with the bridal party. "Kami, she's beautiful. She's grown so much since I've last seen her. I had no idea she could look like this!"

He could relate to that. "She usually doesn't look like this."

Kyron turned to him in surprise. "She doesn't? Well, I suppose it's just as well. If she did I'd want to stick around to keep the lads from breaking down her door!" He chuckled. "But I suppose you and Lee would keep an eye on her."

If she walked around like that everyday he wouldn't leave her alone for a second. She was far too innocent. Even now he could see how many male eyes followed her. He couldn't blame them, but he still felt the impossible urge to walk up to her side and stay there for the remainder of the evening. He still felt a stab of fear at the thought that she might get interested in one of those guys that was looking at her and leave them. Leave him.

"Yes, we would."

"Well, that's good to know. I wonder if she's turning over a new leaf. 'Blossoming' as Lee and Gai say." He chuckled again. "I suppose that's a good word for it."

He hoped she wasn't 'blossoming.' He knew how to deal with the old TenTen. He didn't know what to do with this captivating one. It was unsettling.

* * *

TenTen sighed as she removed her kimono and slipped into her pajamas. The girls, minus Hinata of course, were crashing at her house that night. Sakura and Ino were in the other room looking for a good movie to watch. 

TenTen brushed out her long hair, loving the way it felt on her bare shoulders. She did look a lot different with her hair out.

"Hurry up, TenTen! We're about to start the movie!"

TenTen rushed out and sat on the bed. But as Sakura and Ino talked about the movie as it played, TenTen couldn't concentrate. Neji had looked so handsome at the wedding that day.

"I still think Sasuke is better looking that the lead actor!" TenTen hadn't realized the movie had even ended.

Ino laughed, "He comes very close. I'll give you that! What do you think TenTen?"

She couldn't even remember what he'd looked like. The only image that popped into her head was Neji. What else was new? "Um…well Sasuke is very good looking, but it is different for Sakura than for us because she's in love with him so of course she's going to think he's the best looking guy around. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

Ino crossed her arms. "I love Shika and I don't think he's the best looking guy around!"

"Yes, Pig, but not everyone is retarded like you."

Ino glared at Sakura. "Watch it, Forehead."

Sakura laughed. "So, TenTen, I have Sasuke and Ino has Shikamaru, so who do _you_ like?"

"Um…well…no one really."

Ino burst out laughing. "Yeah, that's why you're blushing so much! You _definitely _like someone! I think I'd be worried if you didn't!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Not everyone has to lose their virginity at fifteen, Pig." She looked at TenTen again. "I think I know who it is."

"Who?" Ino asked eagerly.

"Neji Hyuga."

_Crap, is it really that obvious? _

Her silence was enough confirmation for them.

"Kami, I knew it!" Sakura yelled triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah, give the girl a prize." Ino rolled her eyes then looked at TenTen again. "So for how long?"

TenTen's face burned. "Um…since I was a genin."

Sakura gaped. "Wow, that's how long I've loved Sasuke even though I refused to admit it half the time!"

"So there's been no one in between?" Ino asked seriously.

TenTen shrugged. "Well, there were a couple of guys I found attractive, but it always came back to Neji. No one can really match up to him, which is why it is so hard to get over him."

Sakura looked confused. "Why do you need to get over him?"

"Because I know nothing can happen with him."

Sakura still looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because…because he'd never be interested in _me_!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! Why the hell not? You're gorgeous, even though you try to hide it most of the time for some weird ass reason. His eyes barely left you today!"

TenTen blushed. "Well, that was probably because he was just not used to seeing me in a dress."

"Well, I'm sure that was part of it, TenTen, but I reckon there was another reason." Sakura said.

"What other reason."

"He thought you looked sexy!" Ino yelled before she burst out laughing.

TenTen shook her head. "Oh, I don't think so."

Ino grinned at Sakura. Sakura grinned back. She didn't like the look of this.

"Why don't we give it a test?" Ino asked deviously.

TenTen narrowed her eyes warily. "What kind of test?"

Sakura shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, just a simply test to see if he was looking at you because he thought you were gorgeous or because he just wasn't used to it."

"How would we do that?"

Ino grinned. "You dress like you did today all the time and see if he treats you any differently."

"I can't wear a silk kimono all day, everyday! How would I train?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, no, of course not! Just wear more feminine clothes and do yourself up a bit. Like me."

"Or me." Ino added.

TenTen gaped at them. "Like _Ino_? I don't want to be raped!"

"Hey!" Ino yelled as Sakura burst out laughing.

"She has a point there, Pig. Maybe we should start with simple things first and work our way up to full-out tramp."

"Hey! I'm not a tramp!"

Sakura laughed more. "I never said you were. I just said you dress like one."

Seeing that a full-out bitch battle was rising, TenTen tried to change the subject. "So, um, what do you suggest I do?"

Sakura looked at TenTen in disbelief. "You really want to try it?"

TenTen shrugged. Like they had said, why not? She needed to break out of her protective shell sometime if she ever wanted to get a boyfriend. She wasn't blind. She'd noticed the attention she'd gotten from guys yesterday, the way they'd looked at her. The attention did kind of make her a bit uncomfortable, but she was sure she'd get used to it in time. If Hinata could do it, she could.

"Yes, let's do it."

Ino smiled as Sakura squealed in excitement and clapped her hands together. "Oh man, I haven't had this much fun in ages! So when do you see Neji next?"

"Team Gai has a training session tomorrow morning and we usually go out for lunch afterwards."

"Perfect!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped off the bed. "Let's find you something to wear!"

TenTen sat helplessly on the bed as Sakura and Ino tore threw her drawers and closet like a whirlwind.

When they were finally done they had nothing.

"I can't believe all you have are baggy boy clothes!" Ino cried in frustration. "We don't have time to go to the shops!"

"I have an idea!" Sakura yelled excitedly. "Ino, we'll quickly transport ourselves to our rooms and grab some of our clothes that she can borrow until we buy her new ones."

"Okay, but I hope Shika's asleep or I might end up jumping him and I won't be back for a while."

Sakura laughed while TenTen blushed. "Just go, Pig." Ino disappeared with a sigh and Sakura turned to TenTen. "We'll be back soon, just sit tight."

When TenTen was all alone, she curled up under the covers and sighed, wondering if her stoic Neji would even notice the difference.

* * *

Sakura transported herself to the front door of her apartment. She knew better than to try and sneak it. There was no getting past Sasuke. 

She opened the front door to see Sasuke sitting on the couch, his usual position when he was at home. She smiled. He'd become quite the TV addict during his months of house arrest.

"Sakura?" Sasuke looked at her in surprise. He was slowly becoming more relaxed with how much he revealed of his emotions. She was glad he was starting to get comfortable around her.

"Hey."

"Why are you back so early?" He asked as he stood and followed her to their room.

Sakura started looking through her drawers. "I'm just getting some more clothes. I'll be gone in a few minutes."

"Oh…okay."

He sounded odd. She turned around to face him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied, his face blank.

Sakura walked up to him and placed a hand on his bare chest. "Whatever." She said softly.

Sasuke smiled softly as he looked at her. She loved it when he smiled. "I miss you."

Tears pricked in Sakura's eyes. He was so… "I miss you too." She said as she put her arms around him. She loved it how he returned the favor. "I don't like staying away from you at all, but TenTen needs me."

Sasuke nuzzled her neck. "I need you." He said lowly as his lips pressed against her racing pulse.

_Kami…_

She knew Sasuke loved her, but he wasn't exactly the affectionate type. She sure as hell wasn't going to pass off a perfectly presented opportunity.

He ran his hands down her back as he kissed his way up her neck. Sakura groaned when he finally claimed her mouth with his. He was just too good at this.

"Sasuke…" She said as they finally parted for air.

"Mmm?" He replied as he kissed the curve of her neck again.

"I really need to go." She said breathlessly.

He laughed against her skin, causing goosebumps to form all over her body. "Do you really want to?"

**Hell no!**

_Shut up! You're not helping!_

"Um…" She couldn't concentrate when he was doing whatever it was he was doing to her neck. "No, but they're expecting me."

He kissed her mouth again, holding her there for a few seconds. "So?"

**Oh man, horny Sasuke is hot!**

_Shut up, shut up!_

He kissed her again and again until she was dizzy from the sheer pleasure he was causing. How could TenTen have lived so long without this?

_Crap! I need to help TenTen get Neji!_

She pulled away from Sasuke, which was the hardest thing ever, and looked at him levelly. "You have me every other night. It just figures you want to get physical the one night you don't."

He smirked. "You know I never do things the easy way."

Sakura laughed softly. "Yes, I know, but I think you're going to have to save whatever you were thinking of doing for tomorrow. I'll come home first thing in the morning."

There was no way in hell she was going to put off making out with Sasuke for any longer than that! She just hoped he was still in the same mood tomorrow morning as he was that night! If he got like this when she went away maybe she should do sleepovers more often!

_TenTen sure as hell better appreciate what I'm was giving up for her right now!_

"Whatever."

Sakura smiled. That probably meant yes. And if he wasn't in the same mood in the morning she was going to do whatever it took to get him in the mood! He'd gotten _her_ all horny now!

"Thanks, Sasuke!" She smiled before she walked towards the door, but didn't get too far. Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, kissed her wildly.

_Oh…_

When he pulled away they were both breathless. "I'll be waiting." He said roughly.

_Kami, he's sexy!_

Sakura blinked a couple of times before her mind was somewhat clearer. "So will I."

* * *

Ino reappeared before Sakura, which surprised TenTen. She was sure Ino would take a lot longer. Maybe Shikamaru was asleep after all. 

"He was asleep." Ino commented absently as she threw a bundle of clothes on the bed next to TenTen. "And I was in the mood for a little physical recreation."

TenTen shook her head. Ino really was the horniest person she knew…and she thought guys were supposed to have the big sex-drive.

"You always have tomorrow." TenTen offered. What would it be like to have someone waiting?

Ino smiled coyly. "Yeah, and if I'm in the same mood then as I am now, he won't be going out."

Before TenTen could reply, Sakura appeared, looking a little dazed.

Ino sighed. "Looks like Sasuke wasn't asleep."

Sakura shook her head. "No, he wasn't. I almost wish he had been because now I'm all worked up."

Ino put her hands on her hips. "That makes two of us."

TenTen felt guilty. The only reason they weren't with their boyfriends now was because they were helping her out. "I'm sorry, guys, feel free to go do whatever with them if you want." It was okay if they left. She was used to being alone.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "And leave you to do this by yourself? I don't think so. Without us here for support you'd end up looking like a man again."

TenTen blushed. That was probably true.

Sakura shook her head and dumped some clothes onto the bed next to Ino's. "Shut up, Pig." She turned to TenTen and smiled mischievously. "Now, where should we start?"

* * *

Neji suppressed a sigh as he looked up at the sun. TenTen was late. That was unusual. She was never late. Never. 

Sure, she had probably been up late last night because of the wedding, but so had Gai and Lee and they'd been on time. He'd been on time.

_Maybe she shacked up with some guy for the night._

As soon as the thought entered his head, Neji pushed it out. That was ridiculous. And as much as he hated to admit it, it wasn't really his business anyway.

The admission caused his heart to stop.

And the sight of TenTen walking towards him caused it to start up again.

She was…

_What happened to her?_

* * *

TenTen almost turned around and walked in the opposite direction when she saw the look on Neji's face. It wasn't digust like she had thought it'd be. It was unmasked desire. And it scared her. 

Sure, she couldn't deny the stab of her own desire unfurling in her stomach, but now that she knew Neji liked what he saw, she didn't know what to do. By dressing like this, she wasn't safe anymore. She could no longer hide behind her baggy, boyish clothes. She was no longer invisible. And that thought made her feel more vulnerable than ever.

* * *

Neji couldn't help but let his eyes wander down TenTen's lithe frame as she sparred with Lee. He was supposed to be meditating, but there was no way he could meditate with _that_running around in front of him. 

Her clothes did nothing to hide her voluptuous figure. She was wearing a tight-fitting red tank-top with a V-neck that scooped below her breast bindings. And the bindings were done so that they pushed her breasts up, like they needed the help. She was much more 'well-endowed' than he'd realized.

The top finished just above the waistband of the shorts she was wearing. But these weren't anything like her normal shorts. These were above mid-thigh, revealing her muscled legs. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything more appealing than all that exposed creamy, white skin. Like alabaster.

And her hair wasn't done up in the usual way either. It was tied into a high ponytail that accentuated her high cheekbones and striking facial structure.

_What am I thinking? _He scolded himself. Thinking about TenTen like this would get him nowhere. The fact that she looked good enough to eat didn't give him an excuse to have all these perverted thoughts about her.

_Why is she dressing like this anyway?_

There were two possible reasons. One was the idiotic one: she was 'blossoming' as Gai and Lee would say. And that lead to the logical one. There must be a cause for her 'blossoming.' Something or some_one_ and he was willing to bet it was the latter. But who could cause TenTen to come out of her shell like this? Well, whoever it was, Neji didn't like him already.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

TenTen sighed as she walked into the weapons shop. It had been so long since she'd seen Neji. The last time she'd seen him had been about three weeks ago, the day after Naruto and Hinata's wedding. The only times she had gone so long without seeing him were when he was away on a prolonged mission. But he hadn't been on any missions. She had seen him around, but they hadn't trained together or had lunch together. He didn't even acknowledge her!

There was no doubt about it. He was avoiding her. And the thought broke her heart…especially seeing as she didn't know why. What had she done to offend him? She had thought about it and thought about it but couldn't come up with anything.

She wished her brother could have stayed for more than a few days so she'd have someone to distract her. Sakura had just become engaged to Sasuke, so all she saw was him. Ino had been on a mission with Shika and others for a little over two weeks, and Naruto and Hinata had just returned a few days ago, but how could she bother the blissful newlyweds with her love problems? Lee was in the Sand village for some reason she didn't know and she'd have to be unbelievably desperate to turn to Gai for comfort.

So she was all alone…again. Wait, not again. Still. She'd never been_not _alone, if that made sense.

So she turned to the one thing that was always there. Her weapons.

She had spent days rearranging and polishing her weapons, but the loneliness didn't go away. So she was going to buy some. She had plenty of money to spare for such commodities. Besides, they would help with her profession.

She smiled as she looked around at the fancy display of dangerous weapons and shiny tools of destruction that lay before her eyes. Here and the battle field were the only places in which she felt truly comfortable.

Without further adieu, she walked up to a display cabinet and stared down at the more advanced, expensive weapons on display there. Her fingers itched to touch them, to feel the cold steel underneath her fingertips. She supposed she was a bit abnormal in this respect, but really, what ninja was normal?

She felt a presence beside her and looked up to see a man standing beside her, also looking down at the weapons. When she looked at him, he looked up at her and smiled.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

TenTen's chest almost exploded with relief. Finally, someone who understood weapons like she did. Someone who understood her.

* * *

He was sulking. He knew he was but he was under no inclination to stop. For a man who had prided himself on his self-control, it was pathetic. And to be in this state over a girl, no less. Not just any girl, TenTen. 

He had barely seen her for three weeks and he missed her sorely. It was like a part of his body had been cut off and gone astray. He missed her presence. He missed her smile. He missed the way she scolded him for being too reserved. He missed the way they shared looks of unbelief at Gai and Lee's shenanigans. He missed the look of determination on her face when she was in battle. He missed _her_. More than he ever thought he would miss someone.

It had never been like this before. He'd gone away on missions for extended periods of time but he hadn't missed her. Sure, he'd wondered absently how she was doing, but nothing to _sulk_over.

But ever since Hinata's wedding he'd become aware of her in a way he'd never been before. At first it was just because she looked so different, but the change in her appearance caused a change in his perspective. Because he was now aware of her, he was aware of the way her presence in his life had changed it, even if it were ever-so-subtle and understated.

And now he realized he was well on the way to falling for her.

And that depressed him even more because he knew she was interested in someone else. Why else would she be dressing the way she did? It was the logical explanation, one he wasn't too happy with.

Neji was pulled out of his reverie as he caught sight of the very girl he'd been thinking about through the window of her favorite weapons shop.

She looked beautiful. Her hair was out and she was clothes that flattered her figure. And she was talking to a guy. And she looked radiant. Happy. She was laughing. She was blushing. He was smiling. His hand touched her hair.

Neji resisted the urge to growl. The need to pull her as far away from that man as possible was almost animalistic. It was unsettling. Since when had his feelings been so uncontrollable? It was suffocating. And since when did he get so jealous so easily anyway? He'd never been one for jealousy.

But the feeling did not go away. It only grew with each second she talked to that guy.

_Don't tell me I'm in love with her!_

He could think about that later. Right now all he wanted to do was pull her away from that man. And he would.

* * *

TenTen laughed as the store clerk joked with her. He was a very nice man…and very good looking as well, though he didn't come close to Neji. 

_Stop thinking about him, TenTen! You have to get over him already! It's obvious that he's not interested in you. This might be your chance!_

And it was true. Ryoto seemed to be very interested in her. He'd expressed his surprise that a girl as beautiful as her was so interested in weaponry and was, in fact, a master of it. She didn't really think herself beautiful, but it was okay if he did. His compliments had warmed her. After being ignored by Neji for so long, it was a welcomed change.

Ryoto smiled at her and placed his hand over hers. Startled, she looked down at their hands then back up at him with a questioning look on her face.

"In case you haven't caught my drift, I'm very interested in getting to know you better."

TenTen blushed and opened her mouth to reply when a strong arm circled her waist. She almost screamed in shock.

_Who…?_

She looked up to see who had touched her and found herself staring into the eyes of none other than Neji Hyuga.

_Neji? What is going on?_

Neji glared at Ryoto, his pale eyes narrowing dangerously. "I'm sorry, she'd unavailable." He said with a voice as cold as ice.

"I-I'm sorry, Hyuga-san, I didn't know she belonged to you. I won't trouble her again."

TenTen didn't even notice Ryoto leaving. She was still staring at Neji in shock. _What _was all _that _about?

She felt her anger grow. How dare he? How dare he ruin her chances with someone else? What gave him the right?

Neji looked down at her. "TenTen, I need to talk with you."

TenTen jerked out of Neji's hold and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She was so frustrated tears were starting to prick in her eyes. "About what? How you just completely ruined a possible chance of happiness for me?"

It was all too much. If she didn't control herself, she was going to explode and start sobbing right in the middle of the shop.

Neji had the decency to look repentant. "I'm sorry, TenTen, I just couldn't-"

"Couldn't what? Couldn't stand to see me happy?"

She knew Neji could see the tears she was desperately trying to hold in. before she could resist, he pulled her to him and transported them to the spot where he usually meditated.

"TenTen…"

TenTen pulled herself out of Neji's hold again, hating the way his arms around her made her feel. "No, stop! I'm sick of this! And I know it won't stop unless I get it all out!"

"Get what all out?"

TenTen was too angry and frustrated to care how she looked. She put a hand over Neji's mouth and glared at him. "No, you shut up until I'm finished, okay?"

She removed her hand and turned her back to him. There was no way she'd be able to say this if she looked at his handsome face.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it outright." She took a deep breath. "Neji, the truth is I'm in love with you. I think I have been since we were genin; I just hid it because I knew you'd never feel the same way. And I've been hiding it and hiding it and I can't stand it anymore. I've tried to get over you time and time again, but I just can't. The reason I've started to dress up more lately is because I hoped you'd notice me, but you didn't. You just avoided me and…" She broke off as a sob tore at her throat. When she resumed speaking her voice was hoarse. "I don't know what I did. I'm sorry for whatever it was that I did to you, but I don't know what it is. And I think that now I've told you how I really feel I might be able to get over you, so please just let me. And I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us because I really enjoy being your friend." She paused for a few seconds and was met with silence.

_Great, just great._

"Well, I'm just going to leave now. I'll…um…I'll see you around." She started to walk off, heart heavy, when Neji's voice stopped her.

"TenTen!"

She paused, dreading what he was going to say to her, that he was going to say she was a weak kunoichi because she'd fallen in love and say that he'd never be interested in her because she was too much like a boy.

But he didn't say anything. He only put his hands on her shoulders, turned her around to face him, wiped her tears away with his thumb, and then he kissed her.

TenTen thought she would melt when he crashed his lips down on hers. She could feel the emotions pouring out of him. Desire, lust, need, hunger…and most prominent of all…love.

_He loves me!_

He finally pulled back for air and stared into her eyes, breathing heavily.

"TenTen…" He whispered as he brushed away the fresh tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

TenTen smiled. "Because I'm happy."

Neji smiled and she thought her heart would burst out of love. She'd never seen him smile…not like that. Never like that. And he was smiling because of her.

He rested his forehead against hers as he cupped her face with his hands, gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. He didn't stop smiling.

"So am I, TenTen…so am I."

**End.**


	2. The Golden Couple

**A/N: This oneshot is only a really short look into Naruto's memories as he marries Hinata. I plan to write a full story on just how they got together, so keep your eyes peeled! Enjoy!  
**

**The Golden Couple**

As Naruto stared at the radiant face of his soon-to-be wife, he wondered how he'd gotten here, how he'd become as lucky as to have a girl like Hinata fall for him.

It was laughable, really. He was such a goofball and he knew it. He didn't care. But Hinata…she was something else.

He remembered how she was when they were twelve. He'd barely noticed her because she was so shy and also because he was just so set on becoming Hokage he saw nothing else, certainly not her. And he'd had a crush on Sakura back then.

The first time he'd really noticed her was when she fought Neji during the chunin exams. Her courage in the face of such negative odds made him want to protect her, to look out for her. And when Neji had almost killed her he wanted to rip his heart out. At the time he didn't understand why he was so viciously protective, but now he realized it had been the beginning of something.

But that something had taken a step back when Orochimaru had attacked the village. And after that he'd been consumed with his training. He didn't have time to notice Hinata. Besides, she was busy getting stronger herself.

For a while he'd been obsessed with getting Sasuke back, but after a while that ambition had faded into the background in light of other prospects. He still wanted Sasuke back more than anything, but he knew he couldn't get him back if he didn't get stronger. It was like Sasuke wanted rescuing anyway. And he saw no point chasing after Sasuke on his own once Sakura didn't even want to talk about him anymore.

And then came the day he noticed Hinata for the first time. _Really_noticed. He remembered it as though it were yesterday, not two years ago.

He had been training with Sakura near the lake. They had been practicing their water jutsus. They were really getting into it and then they came. Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino.

He hadn't really noticed Hinata at first. Not really. Sure, she'd looked a lot different. He'd seen her around town. But then she took off her outer layers of clothing and dived into the water in a bathing suit.

He'd noticed her then, especially when Sakura dumped a heap of water on his face with one of her jutsus. It was just as well. He'd felt a hard-on coming. It was hard for a sixteen-year-old to control his body.

He'd tried to focus on the training, but his eyes kept wandering back to her. She had been laughing. She had looked so carefree and…confident.

Then Sakura had made that comment about it and he couldn't get her out of his head after that.

When they'd been assigned on a recon mission together, just the two of them, he'd almost flipped out. He could tell she was nervous about spending up to a week alone with him, but she hadn't lost her cool.

That was when he'd really gotten to know her and he'd been hopelessly in love with her ever since.

He remembered their first kiss. They'd been going out for about six months and his desire for her was driving him insane. Every time he'd touched her he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless, but he couldn't. She was shy when it came to physical contact. He wasn't. He never had been. Those six months were probably the hardest of his life. He'd had to maintain self control like never before.

But one day, as he was heading out on a solo S-class mission, Hinata had come running up to him and without saying anything, kissed him. She told him between sobs that she'd had a nightmare last night that he'd left and been killed and she hadn't wanted him to leave without telling him that she loved him or without knowing what it was like to kiss the man she loved.

He'd just told her he loved her and kissed her senseless like he'd wanted to do ever since he saw her swimming in the lake.

He remembered their first time. He was assigned to a particularly dangerous S-class mission and was not sure he'd make it back. Sure, he never showed that he was scared, but Hinata knew. And she'd given him a reason to stay alive.

Some people may say it was messy…but for him it was the most beautiful experience of his life. Never had she looked more beautiful to him than at that moment.

And now she was to be his wife. His forever. His heart swelled with love and happiness. She belonged to him and he belonged to her.

"Hinata Hyuga."

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful bride, even though she looked up at Tsunade, who was performing the ceremony.

"Do you take Naruto Uzamaki to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She looked back at him, her face aglow with all the love she had for him. He didn't deserve her.

"I do."

"Naruto Uzamaki."

Naruto didn't look up at Tsunade. He couldn't. He didn't want to. He didn't want to miss a moment of this.

"Do you take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

_Wife…_

Naruto swallowed deeply. This was it.

"I do."


	3. A Sweet Surprise

**A/N: It's finally Ino and Shikamaru's turn! I hope Shikamaru isn't OOC, but I tried my best! Enjoy! **

**A Sweet Surprise**

Ino Yamanaka groaned as she hung up the phone. Sakura was too busy, of course. It was probably more like too busy getting it on with Sasuke Uchiha. She was plain sick and tired of all these couples, couples, couples!

First there was Hinata and Naruto. They'd been together for a little over two years. Sure, she couldn't really envy Hinata's choice of partner, but at least he showed that he cared, not matter how idiotic. And now they'd just come back from their honeymoon. Ah, newlywed bliss. She felt like gagging.

Then there was Sasuke and Sakura. Never in a million years had she thought_Sasuke _would fall for _Sakura_! Never in a million years had she thought Sasuke was capable of falling for anyone, period. But he did.

And most recently was Neji and TenTen. Sure, she was happy that TenTen wasn't alone anymore, but did they really have to be so public? She'd never penned Neji as one for public displays of affection, but again, she'd been wrong. Just yesterday she had caught the two of them making out in an alleyway. To think, the high-class, proper Neji Hyuga making out in an alley! And TenTen used to be so innocent...

Sure, she had Shika, but did he really count as anything? He was so lazy he could hardly be considered a boyfriend at all. She was sure even the cold, stoic Sasuke Uchiha made more of an effort. At least they had sex. The reason she had such a big libido was because she couldn't really remember the last time she and Shika had 'done the dirty.' Any normal male would jump at the chance to perform intercourse, but no, not Shika. It was too much work for him. She didn't know how much more of this she could take!

But when it came down to it, she didn't want to leave him. She loved him. And she knew he loved her, he just needed to work on showing it more. Good luck with that! Getting Shika to do anything for anyone else was next to impossible! No, it was impossible!

Ino sighed. It was their anniversary tomorrow. She hoped she'd be spending the day with Shika, but who knew. He might just sleep it away…that is if he even remembered.

000

Ino woke up at nine a.m. sharp. Shika might not give a crap about a one year anniversary, but hell, she did! And she was going to see him whether he wanted to see her or not!

She took her time getting ready, making sure she looked hot. Shika never really noticed, but at least she got the comfort of other guys noticing. Then she knew she wasn't entirely undesirable.

When she was about to walk out the front door, the phone rang. It was Sakura.

"Hey, what you up to today?"

"It's my anniversary, remember?"

"Really! Wow, I can't wait until Sasuke and I have ours!"

Ino rolled her eyes. Again with the great and wonderful Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yeah, that'll be great."

"So what are you and Shikamaru doing?"

_Time to start lying. _

"Oh, we're just going to spend the day together and then he's going to take me out to this really fancy restaurant…well, that's if we end up going, if you know what I mean."

She heard Sakura laugh on the other end. "Ino, you sex fiend! Nothing can slow you down!"

_Yeah, if only you knew, honey._

"Well, you know me!"

"I better let you go then."

"Yeah, the sooner I get laid the better for everyone."

_Yeah, right._

Sakura giggled. "You're unbelievable. See you around, Pig."

"Bye, Forehead."

Ino hung up with a sigh and walked out the door. Not everyone was so lucky as to have a gorgeous boyfriend like Sasuke who actually liked having sex.

She hadn't been walking five minutes before she wanted to throw up. Was it just her, or was it Public Display of Affection Day?

_These people seriously need to take this crap somewhere private!_

Sure, if Shika was that kind of person she'd be happy to walk around holding hands, kiss now and then…but no, he didn't like that. He thought it was weird. There was seriously something wrong if he thought it was weird to kiss his girlfriend!

She finally waded through the horror of PDA and arrived at Shika's house. She hated how her Dad wouldn't let her live with him. He said not until they were married. Yeah, good luck with that one. Shika marrying was like the sun shining throughout the night. It wouldn't happen. It was too much of a drag.

"Shika, I'm coming in!"

He didn't answer, so she used her key to open the door and stepped inside. He was asleep, of course.

She groaned and kicked him off the couch.

_Hasn't he ever heard of a bed? You know, those thing people have sex in!_

He woke up and looked around slowly. "Oh, hey Ino."

Oh, hey Ino? That was all she got for their anniversary? _Oh, hey Ino? _Whatever happened to 'I love you'? Hm? She couldn't remember the last time he'd said that!

She glared daggers. "Oh, hey Shika. What's up?"

He blinked a couple of times and looked up at her dumbly. "I was sleeping."

Ino clenched her teeth. "Oh, really? Wow, I didn't notice that. I thought you were dead or something. My mistake."

Shika stood up and stumbled to the kitchen. "What's up with _you_? Are you PMS-ing or something? What a drag."

Oh, he was in for it now! "No, Shika, I'm just pregnant with your child. Pregnancy tends to make women a little grumpy."

Shika choked on the milk he was drinking. "You…You're _pregnant_?"

"You say it like it's some kind of disease. And no, I'm not. You actually have to have sex in order to get pregnant. It's not like we've been doing much of _that_ lately. If I _was_ pregnant, it wouldn't be with _your_ child. You may not think I'm so desirable, but I know of other guys who do."

Shika just gaped at her. "What the hell? That was low, Ino."

Ino just glared back. "Oh, believe me, I know." She threw his present on the couch. The present she'd been saving up for months for. "Goodbye, Shika."

000

Tears streamed down Ino's face as she tried her hardest not to think about Shikamaru. It wasn't working.

_Why do I have to love _him

Life was never fair. Here she was, the sex maniac, stuck with a guy who didn't want it.

_Is this all that's left for me? Is this it? What kind of pathetic life do I lead? A mediocre shinobi who works at my parent's shop with a boyfriend that doesn't even remember our anniversary? _

Unlike Sakura, she'd always been content leading an average life with an average boyfriend and an average job…but now she wasn't so sure she was right. What if this average life just didn't cut it for her anymore? What then?

000

_Damn phone with its damn ringing._

Ino grabbed the phone and pressed the 'talk' button. She'd fallen asleep during one of her chick flicks. She didn't know how long she'd been sleeping for. Too long, most likely. What a crappy anniversary.

"_WHAT?_"

Silence.

"Uh…it's Shikamaru."

_Oh, so he decided to call. How nice._

"What."

"Um…did you want to come over?"

_Yes._

"Not really."

"Please."

_Damnit, he's so cute!_

"Why should I?"

"Because I really want to see you."

_Kami, he's so sweet!_

"Oh, so _now _you decide you want to see me."

"Yes. I'm sorry about earlier, Ino. I really am. I just really want to be with you right now."

_How am I supposed to resist that?_

"Fine, I'll be there soon."

She hung up the phone and stayed staring at it for the next thirty seconds.

_Now what?_

Now she had to look damn hot.

000

As soon as Ino knocked on the door, Shikamaru opened it. It was all she could do to contain her surprise.

He was dressed up. _Really_dressed up. He looked…presentable for once.

_Damn, he cleans up _nice

"Wow, Ino, you look…amazing." He stated as his eyes trailed over her form. She should damn well look amazing. Her long, blonde hair was curling about her shoulders; she'd spent extra time on her make-up…and her dress. Well, it didn't exactly leave much to the imagination.

"Well, you noticed. For a while there I was beginning to think you started batting for the other team." She was still pissed. He wasn't getting away with forgetting their anniversary just because he said some really sweet things and looked really hot.

"Okay, I think I deserved that."

_What the hell? Since when did Shikamaru start taking the blame for_anything

Something was seriously wrong with him.

"So, what is this about? Why did you want me to come over?"

"Do I need a reason to want to see my girlfriend?"

She nearly fell over. "Um…what?"

Shikamaru looked down at his feet. "I said…"

"No…no. I heard what you said. But…_what_?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Yeah…yeah. Just come in already." As she followed him in she heard him mutter "what a drag…"

_That's more like him._

But she nearly fell over again when she caught sight of his apartment.

Usually Shikamaru's apartment smelt kind of funny and had various items of clothing strewn across the floor. The dishes were never clean. He didn't sleep in his bed because he forgot where his sheets went and couldn't be bothered buying some more. Ino usually had to pick her way across the mess. But now…

Now the apartment was spotless. Not only was it spotless, there was a little table set up in the living room. It had fancy cutlery on it and rose petals on the table cloth. And candles. In fact, there were candles placed around the whole apartment.

_A…a candlelight dinner? You've _got_ to be kidding me! _

Ino faced Shikamaru with tears in her eyes. "Shi…Shika?"

One side of his mouth lifted in a smile. "Yeah, pretty fancy, isn't it. I got some of the boys to help clean it up. I said I wanted to do something special for my girl on our anniversary, but I still had to pay them. It was such a drag."

"So…you…_you_ did _this_…for_me_?

"Yeah."

Ino grabbed Shikamaru's neck and kissed him until they were both breathless.

"Um…okay…" Shikamaru said through breaths.

Ino couldn't stop smiling. "But…why?"

Shika shrugged and tucked a stray piece of her behind her ear. "Because, it's our one-year anniversary, right? And besides…I love you."

A tear escaped down Ino's cheek before Shikamaru wiped it away. "Shika…I can't believe this! And I thought you didn't care anymore! Kami, I love you!" She said as she wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck.

His arms circled around her waist and he kissed her neck.

After a few seconds Ino pulled back and grinned. "You know…I'm going to give you a treat tonight…and I'm going to do all the work!"

**End.**


	4. I Was Just Thinking

**A/N: So now it's Sasuke and Sakura's turn! This oneshot would have to be my favorite because Sasuke is just so damn good in it! Mabye a little OOC, but he has to be if he's in love with Sakura I suppose. **

** I've had a request to add a Kakashi/Kurenai oneshot to this collection and maybe I will someday if I ever get the inspiration to do so. I'm more of a Kurenai/Asuma fan myself, but whatever. We'll see!**

** Enjoy!  
**

**I Was Just Thinking…**

Sakura laid on her back staring at the ceiling. She couldn't get to sleep. All she could think about was her conversation with Hinata, Ino and TenTen before Hinata got married. That conversation about sex. She'd admitted she'd had sex with Sasuke, but what they didn't know was that it had only been a one-time thing. It had happened months ago and Sasuke showed no inclination that it would ever happen again soon.

And she'd been fine with that…until that conversation; until she heard about Ino's amazing sex life and the fact that even Hinata seemed to have a sex life. Was something wrong with her?

Sure, she wasn't exactly some sex maniac like Ino, but she liked it. That one time had been…amazing to say the least. To other people it may have been weird and awkward…it was their first time; but she was so in love with Sasuke that she didn't see that. All she saw was a physical expression of their love for each other. So shouldn't they engage in this physical expression of love for each other more often?

Sakura stifled a giggle. They loved each other. She didn't think she'd ever get over that. Sasuke Uchiha was _in love_ with her. Nothing could have made her feel more…complete. Nothing.

Sure, he wasn't the most expressive guy. It was Sasuke. It was hard for him to get past his emotional barriers. But sometimes…well, sometimes he looked at her in this way and she knew. Sometimes he just did something so completely selfless and she knew. Sometimes he got so jealous over nothing and she knew.

And then there were those times when she went away. She hadn't been on any mission without Sasuke. He'd insisted and wouldn't take no for an answer. At first she'd been angry. Did he think she couldn't take care of herself? But once she'd gotten past her pride she realized that he just didn't want to risk losing her because he loved her so much and there was a lot less of a risk of her dying or whatever if he was there. She knew that. He sure as hell knew that. And it's not like she hated having Sasuke tag along. She was unbearably lonely without him.

She smiled as she remembered the night she'd slept over TenTen's house. When she'd come home to grab some clothes it was all she could do to leave again. It was nice to know he hated being separated from her as much as, if not more than, she hated being separated from him. And she'd made good on her promise to spend a little 'time' with him the next morning, but they were interrupted when an ANBU op sent word that Tsunade wanted her immediately. It had been some emergency operation and Tsunade had needed her help.

But lately her work life had been kind of laid back and if she didn't take advantage of this opportunity…

"Sasuke?"

"What?" He mumbled.

_Okay, this is it!_

"Um…are we ever going to have sex again?"

000

Well he was awake now.

"What?" He repeated. That question would have to be the most random he'd ever been asked. Not that he minded if it were of _that_ nature…

"You heard me."

Well, if she wanted it…

Sasuke rolled himself on top of Sakura and braced himself with his elbows on either side of her face. "Why, do you want to have sex?"

She was blushing. He could see it, even through the darkness. "Well…um…I was just…uh…wondering."

He almost groaned. There was no way she was going to get away with getting him…_aroused _like that and not follow through. He'd just have to make her want him as much as he wanted her right now.

He leaned down a kissed the curve of her neck. "Just wondering?" He asked against her skin before dipping lower and lightly biting her collarbone. He heard her sharp intake of breath and smirked. He loved the way she reacted to him. He loved the way she tasted.

"Um…well…you see…" She said breathlessly.

_This is going to be easier than I thought._

"Mmm…?" He mumbled before kissing her on the mouth long and slow, taking his time in savoring her. He felt her hands rest on his bare chest, pressing into his skin and he finally pulled back.

"You see…um…I just thought…I just thought…um…you didn't want to. That's all."

Sasuke moved on hand up Sakura's toned stomach underneath her shirt, feeling a shiver run down her spine. He smirked again and bit her earlobe. "Why would you think that?"

Sakura hands grabbed Sasuke's muscular shoulders and she tried to compose herself. "Because…because you never seemed interested after that one time."

Sasuke chuckled against her neck before kissing it again. Never seemed interested? He'd thought about that time almost constantly but hadn't acted further because he thought she wasn't ready. It had been accidental after all. He didn't want to pressure her into doing anything she wasn't really ready for. She hadn't mentioned it until now, and neither had he because he didn't want her to feel like she had to.

Sasuke kissed her again and looked into her jade eyes. "Sakura, I thought_ you _weren't interested."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Please, _me _not interested in having sex with _you_? Come on, Sasuke, use your head!"

Sasuke smirked. She did have a point there. "I see." He remained calm, but he was in turmoil on the inside, beating himself up. Here he'd been, wanting her to the point where it had almost been painful and she'd wanted him back the entire time! It figured.

Sakura snaked her arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him firmly. "So, are we going to have sex or what?"

One side of his mouth lifted into a smile. "Whatever. I don't care."

000

Sakura woke with a smile and didn't know why for a second, until she realized she was naked and that a very naked Sasuke was holding her from behind.

_Oh yeah…_

They'd had sex. Twice.

She giggled. This time…these _times _had been better than their first. Well, that was to be expected.

Sakura turned in Sasuke's strong arms and stared at him for a few moments. He was so handsome. She trailed her fingertips over his strong jaw and through his tousled raven locks, then down his smooth cheek and over his perfect lips before kissing those perfect lips.

His eyes opened before he shut them again and kissed her back, turning over to his back and taking her with him. Sakura squeaked in delight and Sasuke smiled at her. She swore he heart stopped…just like it did every time he smiled.

She smiled back and kissed his smiling lips with her own. He laughed as she trailed kisses down his neck. This time she swore her heart skipped a beat. Sasuke laughing was even rarer than Sasuke smiling and Sasuke laughing and smiling one after the other was rarer still. And she loved the fact that she was the one who'd caused both.

"I could get used to waking up like this."

She kissed his muscular chest and smiled. "So could I."

He groaned as she continued to kiss his chest in all the places she knew he liked. "If you keep going like that you won't be getting out of this bed."

Sakura thought she was going to burst. She'd never seen Sasuke like this before. It made her love him to the point where it was almost unbearable.

Sakura smiled and looked at the bedside clock. She groaned. "I have to. I have work in an hour."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine."

Sakura groaned again and got out of bed with the sheet around her before she was unable to leave.

_Stupid, freaking work with its stupid, freaking sick people!_

She had a shower and when she came out Sasuke was still on the bed, though he had clothes on now. Sakura was almost sorry for it and had the weirdest urge to take those clothes off.

_Argh, I'm just as bad as Ino!_

**But I can see why!**

She got changed, Sasuke looking at her the whole time.

"What?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I was just thinking."

Sakura turned to him with just a bra and shorts on. "About what?"

"We should get married."

"_WHAT?"_

Sasuke just looked at her as though those words were completely normal. Meanwhile, Sakura thought she was going to have a heart attack.

"I love you so why not?"

Sakura inhaled deeply a couple dozen times. "Why not indeed."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So, will you marry me?"

Sakura didn't let on that this was the biggest, most important moment of her life. "Maybe if you propose properly."

Sasuke had the nerve to roll his eyes. "Whatever." He got out of bed, walked up to Sakura and got down on one knee. "Sakura Haruno, I love you. Sure, I didn't really want to, but I do and now I can't live without you. Will you marry me?"

Tears sprung into Sakura's eyes and started to run down her face. "Yes."

**End**


End file.
